


Frozen Feelings

by ImcognitoMode412



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcognitoMode412/pseuds/ImcognitoMode412
Summary: He was a polar bear, he loved the cold, but the feeling of her warm skin pressed against him far outranked his long for a frigid breeze blowing through his fur.





	Frozen Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED
> 
> To read the updated version, copy n paste this link:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128681

It was early evening as Ice Bear walked the streets of San Francisco alone. He and his brothers had just finished eating their favorite spaghetti dinner at Luigi's Buffet and as time went on, Grizz and Panda decided to stay and watch videos on Panda's phone. Ice Bear thought it had been rather rude to sit there after they had already ate to feed off the restaurant's WiFi and had suggested that they leave several times. However, he was always answered with a "One more minute," from Grizz and the start of another video. Annoyed, Ice Bear huffed and got up from his seat, his brothers too focused on their video to notice.

"Ice Bear is going for walk," he said.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, okay," Panda said, not even looking up from the screen. "See you at home later, then."

"Don't stay out too late, Little Bro!" Grizz called after him as the polar bear went out the door. When he exited the buffet, Ice Bear's mood was instantly lifted a little. He quite liked taking walks at this time of day. It was much cooler and the skies were lit up beautifully with reds and pinks. As he trekked slowly and aimlessly though the city, his mind began to wander. He thought about how much he loved his brothers with everything he had, but he didn't like it when they seemed to have no consideration for others. They had all grown up homeless and most of the time it showed in good ways where they could be very generous and thoughtful, but other times, they seemed to be completely oblivious of when they were being a nuisance. He let out deep sigh and as he did, he breathed in the various scents of the city. He could smell bread from a bakery, wood chips from the nearby play ground, salty air carried on the breeze, and coffee from a familiar nerdy cafe. 

Ice Bear had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized how far he'd walked. He examined his surroundings. The elegant sunset was beginning to fade to a charcoal gray and rain clouds were starting streak across the skies. He frowned at the thought of walking in the rain to the bus stop, but his heart skipped a beat at seeing his old barista friend. He knew she would be working at this time. So, the bear turned the corner into the ally and knocked on the sketchy looking door, speaking the Russian password to the two eyes glaring at him from through the slot.

When he pulled back the curtains that led into the main entertainment area, the place was buzzing with nerds at their computers, all shouting into their headsets at once. Ice Bear crossed the floor to the large coffee stand in the back where he saw Yana with her back turned, making a cappuccino. He took a seat on a bar stool directly across from her and waited for her to finish. When she turned, she looked surprised, but instead of the anger that had followed the last time he had visited her here, there was a bit of delight in her eyes.

"So, you've come back again, huh? I'm not surprised. What is it you need my help with this time?" She teased. 

"Ice Bear is only here to see Yana." He paused for a second, blushing slightly, "and it's.. raining outside."

"Hmm, funny," she replied, "it's not supposed to rain til much later. I think you just missed me."

"Ice Bear missed saving you," he returned promptly.

"Ty menya razygryvayesh'," she laughed. "Would you like some coffee?" 

His eyes followed her as she handed an impatient looking nerd his mug. "Ice Bear doesn't do well with coffee."

"No? Well, how about some drinks? It's been awhile since we hung out without kicking some ass."

"Ice bear normally doesn't drink..." He trailed off, faltering, but considering it. 

"Phh, you're lying. Come on, I get off in ten minutes. We'll go to that one across the street from my apartment. You know, the one we went to last time?" 

Ice Bear blushed hard. "I-Ice Bear doesn't know. Brothers are waiting at home."

"Oh, don't get so worked up, my little Mishka. We'll just go have a few drinks and I'll give you a ride to the bus stop when we're finished. Don't worry, you'll be home in time for bedtime stories." Ice Bear thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt, right? His brothers were probably already home watching TV right now. He didn't have to worry about making them dinner tonight and they normally fell asleep not long after turning on the TV, anyway.

He gave a curt nod, "Ice Bear will join you. But, not for long." As he sat there waiting for Yana to complete her shift, his mind began to wander again. Memories from the last time they visited that bar together forced themselves into his head. That was so long ago and he and Yana had been through so much more since then. He was smarter and more mature now, surely he could control himself this time, right? Ice Bear was taught by Yuri to be always be a gentleman, but Yana always seemed to find a way to influence him not to be. He remembered her necklace that he'd found the last time they were together. He didn't even know how to ask about that. He wished he'd brought it with him, but he hadn't planned on seeing her tonight. The thought that she was his old mentor's daughter kept him up at night, but the way Yuri had reacted all those years ago about the picture made him kind of afraid to bring it up. So, he decided that he would wait until the right time when he could find the right words.

Before he knew it, he was seated on the back of her motorcycle on their way to the bar. This part of town was better than where the cafe was, but not by a whole lot. Part of him would be concerned about her living here by herself if she didn't know how to defend herself as much as she did. 

The bar was pretty small and being not the most popular one in town, it wasn't packed. There were a few people at tables, but most were crowded at the bar, along with a couple rough looking guys playing at the pool table. The bear and his friend decided to take a booth in the back. The last time they drank together, Yana had made fun of him for ordering the mixed drink of rum and Coke. According to her, he was a pansy for not ordering his drink straight. Normally he didn't let others pressure him into doing things, but, deep down, he wanted to seem tough to her. So, he ordered his Vodka straight. This seemed to surprise and intrigue her.

"I'll take the same thing," she said to the older busty blonde waitress. As the waitress went to get their order, Yana turned her attention back to Ice Bear. "So, how are things at home? Er- where did you say you lived again?"

"Ice Bear lives in cave with brothers."

"Right. Like a typical bear, I suppose, eh?" She laughed.

"Ice Bear and brothers are more than typical bears. Very smart."

"Yes, yes. I see that," she chuckled, putting her hand up in defense. "If I was smart like you, I'd live in a cave free of rent as well." Ice Bear wanted to explain why the bears were living there and how much they liked it, but before he could, two glasses and a large bottle of vodka were placed on the table in front of them. Ice Bear, being courtly, thanked the worker and poured both of their glasses up to the top. Yana gave him a smile and raised her glass to ching against his. "Cheers," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and sipped down half her drink, keeping her stare from over her glass at him as she did so. Ice Bear squirmed at the eye contact. He knew how she was with everything being a competition. He knew exactly what she was doing, but he would not be shown up, so he took his drink and poured the whole thing down his large throat in one gulp. She raised an interested eyebrow at that and finished hers off. Then, grabbing the bottle, poured both glasses back up and drank hers back down again. "Your turn," she said with a smirk. 

"Yana should slow down. You drove here," he said, concerned.

"Ah, it's not like I live far, and the bus stop is right around the corner."

"Yana," he said sternly. "It doesn't matter." 

She gave him a disapproving look. Ice Bear knew she didn't like to be told what to do. "Come on, Snezhnyy Mishka. Don't be such a detka," she said as she pushed his glass closer to him. He frowned and looked down at his drink, a bit unsure about where this was going and what she was actually trying to do. Was she trying to get him drunk? She was always trying to get him to loosen up and have fun, but she was acting different. The way she was looking at him and how hard she had tried to get him to come here with her seemed almost as if she was trying to come onto him. This wasn't her usual behavior towards him. The first time they'd done it had been a shock to both of them. She's always been flirty since that night, but never in a way that asked him for more. Maybe it was because of the way he came to her rescue during their last encounter? Or maybe she had been angry about the incident with her car at first but had secretly missed him. Whatever the reason, he definitely didn't want to seem disinterested in her as a friend and push her away again, so he decided to play along and drink with her, trusting himself to not let it go anywhere.

He downed his drink slower this time, observing her carefully. He'd never seen her drink so much so fast and he wondered what two rather large glasses of straight liquor would do to her in such a short amount of time. He didn't have to wait for long. He noticed that she began to get a lot more talkative, leaning over the table to be closer to him as she excitedly chatted about their past experiences in their previous line of work. Of course, putting every emphasis on the times when she saved the day. Even Ice Bear could feel his confidence boosting as he spoke to her. He missed their conversations and time spent together. They had been pretty close friends before the accident. After that, she had been so upset with him and he felt so horrible about hurting her that he decided it would be better to just stay away from her. That is, until he was desperate for her help to get his vacuum back and, in a way, he was glad he had a reason to come find her again. Even though his invention was stolen and damaged, the adventure gave them the thrill they used get while doing their missions and brought back many pleasant memories. He never let himself admit how much he had actually missed her. He watched as she drank half of her next glass and pushed his drink even closer, encouraging him.

"Drink more. You deserve to relax," she said soothingly. He watched her smirk grow when he brought the rim of his cup back up to his lips. His pulse quickened at the grin she was giving. It was seductive, yet almost loving. Her eyes shined with affection as she reached out and and took his paw. He looked down at their hands, hers neatly folded under his. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. What was he so worried about? Why would it be so wrong to go home with her tonight? It was obviously what she wanted and he couldn't deny that he wanted her, too. When they'd first been intimate together, it was the closest he'd ever really felt to anyone. He had a good relationship with his brothers, but it was hard for him to express himself and he sometimes he felt like they didn't treat him right. With Yana, however, it was completely different. He loved the banter and the teamwork they shared when they were together. With her, it felt like they were equals. He suddenly realized that all he wanted was to feel close to her like before. 

He lifted his gaze to meet hers as he rose from his seat, pulling her along by the hand. His eyes never leaving hers. He hadn't realized how much he was feeling the alcohol until he was on his feet, but he didn't care. He just needed to be close to her. He headed to the bar and paid for their drinks, then led her out the door towards her apartment. The rain was pouring now, yet he hardly noticed. They said nothing to each other as they crossed the street and climbed the stairs to her home. She unlocked the door quickly and crashed her mouth into his as soon as they were inside. He held onto her tightly as they kissed, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom, laying her down softly on the bed without breaking their kiss. He could hear her already undoing her pants underneath him, sending excitement flooding through his body. He moved his mouth down to her neck and opened his large jaws to close them tenderly around her throat. Soft moaning broke the silence in the room as he gently slid his sharp teeth across her delicate skin. Intense pleasure caught him off guard as she grasped his large member and began to stroke it up and down. Growling with anticipation, he let go of his grip around her neck and dug his claws lightly into the mattress.

"I never could forget how big it was," she breathed.

"Ice Bear is hard to forget," he said quietly in return. 

She giggled. "You're still so full of it." He pulled away from her and moved down to finish taking her pants off for her. It was dark in the room, but the street light outside gave just enough light to make out a black, lacey thong. Yana sat up and swiftly took off her shirt and unhooked her dark bra, her full breasts quivering like a water bed as they were released. Ice Bear gawked at her for a moment, his heart racing seeing her without her clothes for the first time in forever. Then, a wave of sadness and guilt hit him when he noticed the long scar stretching across her shoulder. He swallowed and abruptly pulled her up onto his lap and eagerly put his mouth on hers again. He wrapped one arm around her back, lifting his paw up, he grasped one of her breasts and began toying her nipple with his thumb. She cussed and breathed heavily against his lips as he made contact. 

Now that he was holding her, that lost feeling of closeness finally came back to him. He was a polar bear, he loved the cold, but the feeling of her warm skin pressed against him far outranked his long for a frigid breeze blowing through his fur. Supporting her with his arm, his kiss left her lips and traveled downward, across her jaw line, down her neck, and stopping on her other nipple. His tongue circled and twisted around it, causing her to moan louder and tangle her fingers in his hair 

Yana lived in an upstairs apartment and Ice Bear was normally very courteous of other people, but for once he didn't care if they were disturbing anyone. He knew she got loud and that it was late. He had no idea exactly what time it was, but he carried on without a second thought, enjoying the sounds she was making. The feeling of their bodies together turned him on so much, he couldn't think about anything else but doing everything he could to please this woman and make up for the pain he'd caused. Ice Bear laid her back down on the bed a little less gently this time, he knew she liked it like that, and continued his journey of kisses over her stomach, and down to her panty line. He loved the way she squirmed and moved her body to the touch of his lips. He hooked the lace of her underwear on his teeth and peeled it off slowly, careful not to tear its fragile stitching. As soon as they were off, Ice Bear raised her legs up over his shoulders and ran his wide tongue over her vagina. Her wails started to get higher as he licked, flicking at her clit until he wriggled his way down to her opening and slid his giant tongue inside of her. Elated screeching erupted from her as her body twitched and shook from pleasure. Yana yanked at his long, white fur, still a bit damp from the rain. It hurt only a little bit and just heightened the experience for him. He writhed all around inside her core, being sure to push and brush up across her g-spot. Ice Bear could tell by her body language that she wasn't going to last very long and was feeling pretty proud of himself on making her cum so soon. He brought up his paw to her clit and rapidly rubbed it back and forth. That was what did it. Her entire body shook hard and he felt her insides tighten as she let out a loud, intense scream of satisfaction. 

Ice Bear lifted himself up on all four paws as her body fell limp. Her breathing was so loud and heavy. He pawed his way back on top of her and started to plant multiple soft, tender pecks on her shoulders and neck when she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The way he was positioned, his cock was right at her entrance so she draped her legs over his hips and pulled him down to slide into her. They both gasped as he slipped all the way in, shoving deeply against her cervix. He was so big compared to her, but it just made it all the better for them. Ice Bear groaned feeling the hot, wet skin compressed tightly around him and buckled his haunches instinctively. The animal in him made him want to get aggressive, but he knew, as tough as Yana was, humans were very fragile compared to bears, so he channeled it into snatching her wrists and slamming them down above her head until they sunk into the fabric. The sound of her moans returned as he rhythmically rocked his body inside of hers, him grunting with each go. He raised his head and pointed his snout towards the ceiling. It felt so good and that sweet sense of closeness came washing over him again, running an electrifying shudder over his whole body that seemed to come straight from within him . 

"Ice Bear needed this," he gruffly expressed. 

Between her soft sighs of ecstasy, she retorted, "More like you needed me, huh my Snezhnyy Mishka?" 

For a moment he didn't respond while he thought about their time apart with remorse. "...Ice Bear missed you," he whispered.

She was silent for a second herself. Through her heavy breathing, she uttered quietly, "I missed you, too."

Her reply made him high with joy. As amazing as this was, he now felt like he had to get deeper and get into a position where he could go faster. He sat back on his knees and forcefully pulled her ass up against his legs. Grabbing her legs, he held them in front of his chest and continued to thrust, pounding it this time. Boisterous cries of pleasure exploded from her again as they were in the perfect stance for his dick to scrape against her g-spot. She sounded almost as if her body couldn't take it, like she was going to orgasm again if he kept it up like he was. Driven by that thought, he picked up his pace and went harder. He watched, appeased, as she tore at the sheets and begged him not to stop. He got rougher with each move, going as hard as he could while also trying not to hurt her. Her legs began to convulse in his clutches and he felt her body start to tighten around him again. The squeezing of his cock in her warm, wet tunnel was almost too much for him, but he found a way to hold himself back because he didn't want it to end just yet.

Once her spasms concluded, he pulled out to give her time to recover, leaving her laying there trembling and gasping for air. There was a faint stench of sweat in the room. The smell was pretty arousing to him and he wanted so badly to finish but she appeared physically exhausted. He could see the beads rolling down her heated red cheeks. Ice Bear got a warm feeling looking down at her. To him, she was beautiful and he enjoyed every aspect of who she was as a person. He especially admired her temper. She pulled him in like a magnet the way she handled herself. She also had a soft side that he adored. Underneath all that anger and defensiveness, she had a very good heart. She had always been so selfless when it came to him, willing to help him with anything no matter if it put herself in danger. Even after he had landed her in the hospital, she had still been secretly standing by ready and willing to help with no questions asked. He wished he could give her everything to make it better. He crawled down to lay next to her, ignoring how unbearably hot it was for him. He was more than happy dealing with it just so he could be close. He propped himself over her and took in every detail of her face, reaching over to wipe away the damp strands of hair that stuck to her forehead. She turned her head to look back at him and smiled tiredly, curling up to kiss him on his nose. She looked so satisfied and the amount emotion that shone in her eyes seemed to make them glow.

"I think you win this one," she said out of breath.

"Yana is the one who deserves to win," his expression changed to one of dismal then ran a claw very gently over her scar. "Ice Bear is so sorry... Ice Bear never meant to hurt you.."

Her face appeared to soften even more and raked her nails through the fur on his cheek "Oh, don't worry, Mishka. I already forgave you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Besides, it only makes me look like more of a badass." He looked at her disbelievingly while she stared up at him with that grin on her face. He couldn't help but smile back, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. He leaned his face into her hand as she stroked it. "You never got off, did you?" She asked directly. He blushed at that question and didn't really answer. 

She reached down and wrapped her hand around him, causing him to take in a sharp breath. A gravelly moan escaped from him as she began to jerk it leisurely while fluxing her speed, torturing him. Yana sat up and pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Swinging her leg over him, she climbed on top to straddle his waist. She leaned in to kiss him intensely, shoving her tongue down his throat. She then spit in her hand and slicked it over his dick, then, without hesitation, shifted herself up so she could glide down onto him. Ice Bear sighed loudly as her exhilarating warmth enveloped his whole self and made his mind feel more intoxicated.

She started out slow, moving her hips around in a circular motion. Ice Bear was in awe by the movements of her body. Not only by how great it felt, but by the sight of her curves, winding around so smoothly and at the same time with such force like the rippling of water as the tides hit the shore. She went at it for a bit, but looked to grow bored of the same thing after too long and began to hop up and down while still keeping her alluring rhythmic flow, giving Ice Bear a fantastic view of her bouncing breasts. 

Extraordinary throbs of bliss kept shooting through him as he was then almost ready to burst, but she wasn't going quite hard enough to bring him there. He didn't know how to express his request verbally, so he sat up, grabbed her and flipped over so that she was supporting herself on her hands and knees. To eager to wait for her to react, he penetrated deep and began to deliver swift and powerful pumps. He could feel the pressure building up expeditiously with each push. He knew he couldn't hold it back for much longer and, all at once, it suddenly it came. Incredibly strong euphoric pulses came one after the other as he released himself inside of her. It was so sensational that he couldn't help but throw his head back towards the sky and moan. Once he was finished, a crash of weakness fell on him like a heavy weight and he collapsed on the mattress next to her. 

While Ice Bear's body was still coming down from its sweet high of exhilaration, Yana had gotten up from her spot on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. As he laid there panting, he noticed that his mind finally felt at peace. As if there was not one thing in this world that he had to worry about. Like a soothing blanket of contentment had him swaddled safely in the depths of his sensibility. He heard the bathroom door in the hall quietly open and after a few short seconds without looking up, felt his lover climb back into bed with him and snuggle up under his arm. Gently, he rubbed her back as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and breathed a relaxed sigh. 

"You know," she spoke through the darkness, "I think it was even better than last time."

"Ice Bear is always improving," he said. "Yana is great every time."

She chuckled a little at that. "Hmm, we oughta do it more often then, I think. I can't imagine it getting much better." Her voice had a hint of amusement in it like she was poking fun at him again, though he knew she was serious. 

Ice Bear frowned. Even if it was possibly the alcohol bringing his mind to worry too much and overthink, he was feeling emotional and was still haunted by the memory of what had happened on the night of the accident. His guilt did not want to let it go just yet and he had the need to discuss the matter further to ease his conscience. "...Yana," he began. "Ice Bear really thinks we should talk more about-" He was cut off by her shushing him.

"There is no need to talk anymore about that. I told you I already forgave you. Besides, you know I could never stay mad at my Snezhnyy Mishka," she finished her sentence off rubbing her nose against his, causing his face to turn red again. Gratitude filled his heart on being reassured that his old friend had enough kindness in her to forgive him after such a disaster and that they did indeed still have a connection between them that was not just physical. He brought his paw up to his chest to grip her hand and give it a loving squeeze with a small smile. Laying his head back on the pillow, it was as if the room around him began to vanish. Like, his body was nowhere, floating in pure darkness as he began to slowly drift off. All that was there were the soft blankets and the sweet touch of his friend at his side. Even they all started to swirl into nothingness as his consciousness slipped away into a tranquil, deep sleep.

Ice Bear woke with a start as faint rays of sunlight shined over him. A massive headache had struck him as soon as he started to rouse. He was confused for a quick minute, wondering where he was, why he wasn't in his nice cold fridge and why his fur was soaked in sweat. Darting his head around the room, his gaze fell on Yana who was still asleep curled up in his arms. His heart fluttered and his smile returned remembering everything that happened the night before. 

His happiness was short-lived. Ice Bear folded his ears back with worry as the reality of the situation set in and he realized that if it was already light out, his brothers would be getting up very soon. Panic welled up in his throat. All these years he had managed to keep his double life a secret. Keeping his two lives separate had always been very important to him because of the hazards it could potentially put his family in, yet he strangely didn't feel too rushed to leave. For once, he thought that his brothers could wait on him. Sure, he would still make up a lie to put them off like always did, but for right now, he was enjoying the moment. It hurt him that he couldn't introduce her to his brothers, but as long as they didn't know about her, there was no way for them to get involved with the kind of work she and he used to do. The car accident had not only briefly ended their friendship, but it had also put an end to their career. However, even if they were no longer putting themselves in bad situations for money, it didn't mean that they didn't still have dangerous enemies that could decide to seek their revenge at any time. Therefore, for now, they would have to carry on the way they were. Maybe one day it could be different and he could have them all in his life at once, but that unfortunately was not an option at this point. 

Yana made a soft noise before opening her eyes and blinking away the sleep. Her adorable, affectionate grin slowly spread as her vision seemed to clear and she recognized Ice Bear. Complete contentment filled him as he stared back at her. He was so used to sharing almost everything he's ever had with his brothers that maybe he somewhat enjoyed having Yana all to himself. It was always the three of them and he never got the attention he wanted except when he was with her. So, maybe it wasn't all bad. Maybe his life was the way it was supposed to be in this moment. Right now, he wouldn't change anything for the world.


End file.
